100 ways to say I Love You
by Nymus
Summary: When you love someone, there's a lot of ways you can say it.
1. Pull over, let me drive for a while

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

I'm on a new quest to write 100 Stingue drabbles for the challenge 100 ways to say "I love you"

I've written 5 and I pretend to write 5 per day, but probably I won't do it every day. Also, those are updated first in spanish and then in english here.

* * *

 **1.- "Pull over. Let me drive for a while"**

* * *

It had been a hard weekend for both of them, and the way back home seemed longer than ever before. They still had two long hours on the way before arriving home.

Rogue had suggested that they could stay one more night and leave the next morning because it was already very late, but Sting didn't want to stay even a minute more than they needed to.

Rogue knew that reunions with family always got the worst of his boyfriend, even after all that time. Actually, the only reason he had agreed to go and visit them was because his mother had asked him to.

He chose to don't argue and they left the town as soon as they could, but now Rogue was asking to himself if that was the right decision. Maybe they should have stay the night and get a rest. The silence in the car wasn't usual between them. He was used to Sting's voice filling all the spaces or to the serene silence of quiet days. The silence was now cold and there was a huge pressure under him.

Sting looked stressed, to the point that it seems that in any moment he would start screaming or crying. Rogue wasn't sure what to do but since things were just getting worst, he tried the only thing he could think.

"Sting, pull over" The blond stopped without even asking and that really was an important sign, even if Rogue didn't know if it was bad or good.

Rogue got out of the car and turned around it, opened the driver door and leaned over the seat before saying.

"Let me drive for a while"  
"You hate driving" the answer was only a growl but at least was a response. No one said anything else and the blond soon gave up and moved to the other seat.

They resumed they way in silence yet but a great part of the tension had disappeared. The ambience was now calmer and a little melancholic.

"Thank you" Sting said a few minutes later, his eyes still glued to the window. "For putting up with them. For staying with me. And for driving"  
"I can't leave you. You couldn't do anything without me" Rogue answered with a little smile "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we get home"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sting nodding and finally relaxing. If he had to bear up with driving for two hours to make him feel better, it didn't matter.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	2. It reminded me of you

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Here we go

* * *

 **2.- "It reminded me of you"**

* * *

"Sting?" Rogue asked as he entered the apartment they both shared. The blond should have been there hours ago, but there was a strange silence in the house and Rogue had learned that usually it meant problems.

A sudden noise, coming from the end of the corridor where the guest's room was, seemed the confirmation of his suspicions. He walked to there and just when he was about to open the door, Sting appeared abruptly from the room, closing the door behind him and leaning his back against it.

"Rogue! What a surprise! I didn't hear you entering" He said, with a giant smile as always. Rogue blinked two times before arching an eyebrow and asked him.  
"What are you hiding in that room?"  
"Me? Hiding something? What are you talking about?"  
"Let me in"  
"There's nothing to see"  
"Sting…" There was a short pause before the blond gave up.  
"Alright, but promise me you won't get mad"

Rogue was more and more worried every second. He wouldn't be surprised if he finds a corpse or a nuclear bomb inside. Good news were that there wasn't anything so terrible as he thought he would, but it didn't mean there wasn't something in the room. In fact, there were two little kittens inside a box, that didn't seem older than a few months.

Rogue was so surprised that it took him a full minute before he could ask.  
"What means this?"  
"I found them in the way home! Someone left them inside a bag, at an alley. They are very cute, aren't they?" Of course, they were, but that wasn't the problem.  
"Sting, we don't have enough money to keep them…"  
"But they were alone! Also, this one reminded me of you" He said while he lifted the smallest one.  
"And why was that?" Rogue asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Meanwhile, even when he would never admit it, he was doing the count of much money they'll have to save to buy enough cat food and pay a veterinarian for both.  
"Because this one" Said Sting pointing to cat still in the box "Was doing all the noise, but this was quiet and just looked at me. Also, I always think of you when I see cute things"

Rogue didn't want to keep the conversation going nor giving Sting an opportunity to say more of his cheesy words, so he carefully take the kitten from him to look him better. After that he said  
"You're going to clean the sandbox"

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	3. No, no, it's my treat

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Here we go.

* * *

 **3.-"No, no, it's my treat"**

* * *

Sting didn't notice how much he was used to their regular customer until one day he didn't show.

It had been months from the first time a young man with black hair entered the bar where Sting worked and he had been showing all days since then. Every day, he arrived a little after eight and left before ten o'clock. He asked for different drinks every say, take two shots of whatever he had chosen and sometimes a third one.

Sting never had talked with him, at least nothing more than greetings and sentences related to his job, but his presence had become a constant in Sting's life and it was suddenly interrupted when he didn't appear one night.

At that moment, Sting thought it wasn't important but as the days pass by and the seat was still empty the blond started to ask if something would had happen. Maybe he had just decided to visit another place, but even when it seemed the logical option, Sting wasn't convinced. It didn't seem to fit with the idea he had from him.

Of course, his idea was merely an assumption without any real base since they really didn't know each other, but time ended by proving him right. Almost two weeks after his sudden disappearance, the guy came back.

Sting was surprised for the strong emotion he felt when he saw him appearing through the door and taking his usual place. However, he couldn't avoid noticing the sad aura surrounding him that was just emphasized by his hunched shoulders. Although he sat near the bar, he didn't ask for anything as he usually did it and instead he just seat there, almost lying over the table.

For the first time, Sting decided to leave his professional role and, after making one of the drinks he knew was one of his favorites, he walked to him and left the glass in front of him. The guy was caught by surprise and jumped a little at his seat.

"Uh, I think it's a mistake, I haven't asked for anything" He said, without looking up.  
"No, no, it's my treat, don't worry" Sting answered "You seemed to need it"  
"Well, yeah, I think I need it… Thank you" With those words, the black haired man looked up to him and, for the first time in all that time, Sting noticed he had red eyes. He was speechless for a moment, because, damn, he didn't expected the guy were so handsome, but finally he managed to say.

"My name is Sting, if you need something I'll be around here" He felt stupid as soon as the words left his lips. Or course he would be there. It was his job. He couldn't go to any place. However, the other one didn't seem to think the same, because he gave him a little smile and said.  
"Thank you again, Sting. My name is Rogue"

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	4. Come here Let me fix it

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Here we go.

* * *

 **4.- "Come here. Let me fix it"**

* * *

Sting didn't understand why Rogue got so nervous with something so simple as a presentation, even when it were formal and an important grade.

While he was lying spread over the sofa from the living room, his boyfriend walked from side to side of the room, checking two, three and ever four times everything, making sure he everything before leaving. When Sting saw him taking his backpack a fifth time he decided to intervene even when he didn't expected a good answer **.**

"You should calm down a little, you know?" he said while he put his elbow on the couch and his head over his hand to raise it a bit.  
"Calm down!? It's forty percent of my final grade! I'm not even sure the project is good enough for… And this thing doesn't want to help!" He interrupted his nervous talking after trying to tie his hair for the third time and fail again.  
"Come here. Let me fix it" Sting said, sitting and leaving a space beside him.  
"Since when do you know how fix my hair?" Rogue growled, but he was to sit with him anyway.  
"I've got practice by look at you" The blonde answered as he did him a ponytail that, even when it wasn't the best of the world, was good enough "It's done"

Thereupon, he hugged him from behind and rested his head over his shoulder  
"You will do it well. You always do everything well" He felt as Rogue slowly relaxed against him until he said.  
"I guess. I'm sorry. I can't avoid to worry…"  
"I know. That's why I'm here" Sting stand up and took the backpack from the floor before saying "Let's go. I'll go with you until the station"

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	5. I'll walk you home

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Last one for today

* * *

 **5.- ""I'll walk you home"**

* * *

Rogue knew things didn't go well as soon as he saw Sting's face. It had been a good choice to wait for him outside his department then. He could had leave early but he preferred to wait for him and now he was glad.

That day, Sting had an important test and he had been studying for it all week. Rogue had been confident that everything will go well, but looking at the blond's expression while leaving the building he couldn't avoid getting worry.

Sting didn't even seem to notice him, so he slowly walked towards him and greeted him.  
"Hey" The blond looked up for a moment before gazing to the floor again and answered.  
"I thought you had left already"  
"I was going to do it, but I wanted to wait for you" Rogue was scared to ask, but he would have to do it at some time and he preferred to do it as soon as he could "How was it?"

Sting sighed and answered with very low spirits.  
"Awful. As always. I don't know why I even care. I do everything bad"  
"Don't say that. Your grades aren't bad, it's just this subject that gives you problems"  
"I don't understand! I really tried this time!"  
"I know. Maybe it's not that bad as you think"

Sting shook his head but then he seemed to cheer up a little.  
"At least I know something is good"  
"I'm sure it will be better than you think"  
"I don't know… I just hope it's not that bad as I think it is…"

Before Sting could keep going depressed, Rogue took his hand to lead him to the university's exit.  
"Let's go. I'll walk you home" The black haired man said as he started to walk "We can go to eat some when we are on the way. I'm sure you'll feel better after a pizza"

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	6. Have a good day at work

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Got new things here~

* * *

 **6.- "Have a good day at work"**

* * *

Sting felt irritated as soon as he woke up. We could say he didn't have any reason to do it, because the rising sun announced a very nice spring-like day and he slept well. He wasn't late for anything nor was he in any mission lately, where he could have been hurted.

He didn't seem to have any reason to be mad, but of course he had one. First one was that, even when he was still in time, he had to hurry and take a train to go to a guild masters meeting at afternoon.

Second reason of his annoyance was that he was alone in the bedroom. There was no sign of Rogue and even the exceeds had disappeared. He could had worried but he could smell them near, so they probably were still inside home and they just decided to left him for some reason.

He swallowed his tantrum since he had responsibilities to full fit so he went to take a shower. When he finished getting dress he was still mad, but that feeling disappeared as soon as he entered the kitchen, because he found breakfast served and even a portion for him.

Frosch and Lector were already eating, while Rogue was still cooking something and giving him his back.

"Sting-kun!" was the greeting he got from the brown cat, while Frosch raised one of his paws since he had his mouth full. The only signal he got Rogue noticed him was a low growl. Sting sat near his dish warily. He didn't remember doing anything that could have made his partner mad. Also, if he was it, then why…

"There's a reason why you decided to make breakfast today?" He risked to asking  
"Because I could. If you don't want it, don't eat it"

Sting had learned to know all the black haired man's inflections and he was surprised when he realized that, even when his words were aggressive, his voice wasn't. Instead, he sounded a little… nervous? Since he wasn't sure of what was happening, Sting chose to keep silent and put attention to a story Lector was telling, about something that happened at the guild the day before. Rogue didn't say anything nor joined the conversation in all the time it took him to finish his meal.

Finally, and a little disappointed, Sting stood up and went to his room to take his things. He had to leave and take that damn train. He said good bye to everyone and just when he was crossing the door, Rogue grabbed his wrist.

"Have a good day at work" he said, while he gave him a closed box, still warm, which smelt like food. After that, he pushed him off and closed the door in his face.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	7. I dreamt about you last night

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Got new things here~

* * *

 **7.- "I dreamt about you last night"**

* * *

Rogue started to feel awkward ten minutes after he felt Sting eyes on him. They were sitting at the master's office, supposedly working on the paperwork that they had to send to the Council by the end of the month, but Sting had stopped writing a while ago and instead was looking at him.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to that situation, but… so many time? Also, it seemed like he wanted to say something and he didn't decide. Usually, that was a very bad sign when it was about the blond.

Once he was done with the silent staring, Rogue decided to take initiative and finally ask  
"What?"  
"Nothing" was the only answer he got, although Sting didn't look away.  
" If it's nothing, why are you looking at me that way?"  
"I like to look at you"

Rogue should be used already to the cheesy things Sting said with no reason, but sometimes they still left him speechless. At least it didn't take him so long before he recovered and asked again.

"Are you gonna tell me what do you want?"  
"I don't want anything. I was just thinking"  
"I'm not sure if that's good or bad"  
"It depends" Sting answered, tilting his head to the side and smiled mischievously "I dreamt about you last night"  
"I don't want to know" Rogue said, turning his face to the side and hiding his embarrassment.  
"Are you sure?" Sting asked, still smiling.  
"Sure"  
"I'm gonna tell you anyway"  
"It's not necessary" Rogue said, trying to put attention to the paperwork that he had in front.  
"So, we were standing there…"  
"Stop!"  
"And a jelly monster appeared"  
"What!?"  
"It was eating town's people. It was funny now that I think about it. It fell over them and then it looked like a jelly filled with fruits but instead of fruits there were people"  
"That is…"  
"It was complicated because if you punch it, it swallowed you. So we thought your shadows will work, but they didn't and you ended inside the jelly thing"  
"And… what happened?" Rogue didn't want to show his interest, but that kind of dream surely attracted attention.  
"I don't know, I woke up"  
"Oh…"

"What did you think I had dreamt?" Sting asked after a little silence.  
"Nothing" Rogue answered, looking at the form that he was filling.  
"Oh, but I don't need to dream about 'nothing'. I just have to…"

Rogue threw a book at his face before he could keep going.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	8. Take my seat

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Got new things here~

This is a little longer :P

* * *

 **8.- "Take my seat"**

* * *

Sting had been waiting for a chance for a long time. It had been weeks since the first time he saw the black haired guy at lunch. He wasn't sure why what was the reason, but he had caught his attention immediately.

Usually, he was a very direct person, but this time he had preferred a slower approach. By "slower approach" he meant "figure out everything he could without going near or speaking with him". His friends didn't stop remembering him every time they could. Although he had to accept that, even when they teased him, at least they tried to help. It was thank to them that he knew what he knew, after all.

He knew his name was Rogue, that he was at the second year of Architecture and their lunch's schedules were the same at Monday and Tuesday. He knew that he was usually alone or accompanied by a girl with short white hair. He knew he was twenty years old and, for the rumors, he was the best student of his class. That seems to justify the time he spent at the Library. And even when he knew all that, Sting still didn't decide no approach and try to talk with him. He was still searching his opportunity, or so he said while the days went by.

That was the reason he couldn't do anything but thanks to whatever were listening when he saw him one morning, getting into the same bus he was sitting. The good news was that, since it was peak-time and the bus was full, he was standing just in front of his seat. Bad news was that there was a huge mockup between them both. Sting was about to curse his luck when destiny decided to help him again.

The bus braked suddenly and the standing guy almost lost his balance, since he couldn't grab anything because his hands were busy. To be honest, Sting's reaction was mostly a reflex than something else when he caught the guy's arm, but once they both were stable again, he realized that, if he was waiting for an opportunity, it was it.

"Take my seat" He said standing up.

The only answer he got at first was silence, but soon the other man nodded and sat down, carefully balancing the miniature on his knees. After he made sure the object was safe, he looked up to Sting and smiled.

"Thanks" he said, and the blond felt like someone had punched him at the stomach. That smile shouldn't be legal.  
"I-it's nothing" There was a moment of silence before Sting decided to keep going with conversation "A grade, I'm guessing"  
"Yes, there's an important presentation. I don't know what I would have done if it had broken…"  
"Do you go to the National?" Sting asked, as if he didn't know already even his schedule.  
"Yes, you too?"  
"Yeah, I'm at the second year of Business Administration"  
"I think it's a little obvious but I'm in architecture. My name is Rogue, by the way"  
"I'm Sting"

They kept his casual conversation until they got to the university's stop, where almost everyone left the bus. They waited a little until the exit was clear and they both left too, Rogue balancing carefully his mockup and Sting looking at him with worry

"Are you sure you don't need help?"  
"It's not necessary, I've bother you enough already. Also, since I'm here…" A wind gust interrupted him when it inclined the miniature to the side. Fortunately for him, Sting reacted in time again and avoided his project crushing on the ground.  
"So?" The blond said with a smile, and still grabbing the mockup by one side.  
"Don't you have classes?" Rogue asked, although he looked already defeated.  
"Don't worry, I have time. I wanted to come early today" That was a blatant lie, since he had exactly five minutes to get to his first class. However, that was obviously more important than anything else.  
"If that's the case, I'd be very grateful if you help me to deliver this"

The blond didn't need to be convinced and went with him until the classroom. Once they were there, they found out that the presentations were individual and in order of arrival. All people were outside, waiting for their turns with their projects at side. Again, Sting volunteered to wait with him until it was his turn. His class was lost anyway, because the teacher won't let him enter late.

They both waited outside the classroom until it was Rogue's turn to enter. It was difficult to keep the conversation since they found they had a lot of things in common. While the previous student was leaving and he was waiting the call, Rogue thanked him again.

"Thank you again, Sting, you have been very helpful"  
"It's nothing, at your service! Good luck, even when I know you don't need it. You have to tell me later how it was, okay?"  
"Of course, see you later!"

Sting waited until the other guy entered before showing his emotion. It was a promise! He was tempted to wait him until he was done, but even he thought it was too much. Also, he had already lost a class and he shouldn't skip another one.

When he arrived to his department, he found his friends waiting at the stairs at the entrance, wasting their free time.  
"Hey" was his greeting, which was answered before things got bad for him.  
"We thought we won't see you again here, Sting"  
"Why did you think that?"  
"Since you didn't come to the first class…"  
"I oversleep" he lied with no doubt, and then said "Also it was just a class"  
"Someone told us you had changed your career"  
"Who said that?! And why?"  
"I have my sources. What other reasons can you have to be charging mockups at the architecture's building?"

Sting knew he was doomed, even before he saw the pictures that everyone seems to have in their phones.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	9. I saved a piece for you

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Got new things here~

* * *

 **9.- "I saved a piece for you"**

* * *

There were unfair things in life and this. He couldn't believe that Council had chosen to organize a surprise meeting exactly that day.

It could have been in any date, but they had chosen to have their damn meeting just in Yukino's birthday. And it wasn't just that, because Sting had already greeted her and gave her present like the good friend and master he was. The problem was that they had been working all week to organize a surprise party for her.

The idea had been his, since he thought it would be a good chance to strengthen their bonds as a guild and, of course, it was never a bad time for a party. He had made sure no one would be on a mission that day, had supervised decoration and he went personally with Rogue to choose the right cake the day before.

Then, just when they arrived back to the guild, a messenger had appeared calling to an extraordinary meeting. Sting had been about to refuse to attend, but that wouldn't had been very responsible from him, since he was still new at his post and had went to just two meeting before that.

So, there he was, listening to a lot of old men arguing about budgets and missions' categories while everyone else enjoyed the party. He had made sure they will, before he left. He hid his disappointment as well as he could, telling them there was no problem if he wasn't at the guild and that they shouldn't threw away all their effort. He wasn't sure if he tricked them but at least he knew the party would be done. Yukino deserved it, after all. The only thing he regretted was that he couldn't be there with anyone else.

Meeting ended even later than he thought it would, although he was lucky and caught the last train. Maybe that wasn't so lucky, Sting thought while it started to move and felt the nausea rising. Anyway, at least he came back to home, although it was almost midnight when he left the train. He doubted that someone were still at the guild, but he decided to go there anyway. He had to make sure it was still standing.

The building was still there and, even when it was silent, there was still a light on inside. Sting entered and found the place very tidy, in spite of what he was thinking.

"It's not like the guild will collapse if you're not here" a voice since from the bar "Actually, it's more probable it collapse if you are here"

Sting would have been surprised if he weren't expecting it. After all, who else would be there until late at night?  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, just to be sure.  
"Someone had to stay and clean. Frosch and Lector went home already" Sting could have pointed that the guild was already clean and tidy, and that it had been that way for a while, but he didn't want to try his luck. After all, he knew Rogue was there waiting for him but the guy will never admit it.

"How was it?" he asked instead, while he sat near the bar.  
"Well, Yukino didn't expect it. I thought she would cry, but she didn't. Also, they didn't break so many things either"  
"That's good. Since when this guild breaks everything it touches?"  
"How was the meeting?"  
"Boring, as always" Sting answered, putting his elbows on the bar and taking his head with his hand "I don't know what was the urgency that couldn't wait two weeks. I wanted to be here…"

Probably, it was tiredness which made him let out that sentence, even when he wanted to hide what he was really feeling. Anyway, he was tired, sad and he had never been good hiding things from Rogue.

There was a little pause and suddenly a dish with a little of cake appeared in front of him. He remembered choosing that cake the day before. He looked up, but Rogue was too busy organizing the glasses, that were already tidy enough, to look at him. In any case, he seemed to feel his gaze because, still looking down at what he was doing, he said.

"I saved a piece for you"

Sting could avoid smiling. He guessed that was Rogue's way to make him take part of the fun, even when he hadn't been really there.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	10. I'm sorry for your loss

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Last one today!

Angst? Not here!

* * *

 **10.- "I'm sorry for your loss"**

* * *

Even when Sting was young, with his seven years he already knew how important a life was and that it was necessary to take care of any one. He also knew that his home was the safest place in the world and that was the reason he kidnapped the beetle.

The bug was alone, or so he thought, and it was dangerous outside, especially for someone so small. At least that was the arguments he used to persuade Rogue, who first said it was better leave the beetle living its life.

However, after Sting listed all the things that could happen if they left it alone, the kid was totally convinced and even helped to search for a jar where it could make a new life. It was his idea to make holes at the cap, although Sting didn't know why. At least they were small and the beetle couldn't run away through them.

It took them three tries to catch it and secure it, but once they did it, Sting stood up proudly with his jar and its contents. He carried it to everyplace they went for all day. He said he would adopt the bug and make sure it'd always be safe and well nourished.

When the night started to fall, both kids walked back to the blond's home, where Rogue was staying for vacations. It was when they arrived there that Sting's planes were ruined.

His mother didn't think it was a good idea to have a beetle as a pet and they didn't even know what the poor bug ate. After a long discussion, Sting got convinced that the beetle could take care of itself and that it was better outside in the wild that inside the jar. It didn't do the farewell less painful, since he was already fond of it and wanted to keep it forever.

Later, when the beetle was gone and Sting's mother was busy cooking the dinner, Rogue went to the corner when the blond was pouting and said.

"Sting?"  
"Yes?" said the blond, waiting for an "I told you" from his friend. The answer, anyway, took him by surprise.  
"I'm sorry for your loss"

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	11. You can have half

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **11.- "You can have half."**

* * *

They had left the guild just in time, maybe with a few extra minutes, to arrive at the station and take the train to Hargeon. Their new mission was there and it was something easy this time, almost an excuse to leave paperwork behind.

Anyway, they had to hurry so the client won't have to wait for them. If they miss the train, they would have to wait until the next day and Rogue didn't want to give Sabertooth a bad reputation now that Sting was the guild master.

It wasn't like Sting care for it, because he didn't put too much effort into making it in time to the station. Especially when they walked in front of their favorite bakery and he wanted to stop to buy their favorite cake

"We don't have time, Sting" Rogue said, trying to convince him.  
"But you like it too! It's been weeks since the last time we came here! Also, Frosch and Lector want too, right?"  
"Fro thinks so too!" the frog said, while Lector looked at the conversation with concealed interest.  
"Ok, but if we miss the train, it'll be only your fault" Rogue said, giving up to them.

They entered to the shop and the cashier greeted them warmly, since they were regular clients.

"Do you want the usual?" She asked.  
"Yes, four please" was Sting answer.  
"Of course" The woman went to the counter and then said, a little embarrassed "I'm sorry, we just have three"  
"Jus three? There's no option of getting another one?" Sting said, a little disappointed.  
"Well, we have more in the oven and they'll be ready in fifteen minutes but…"  
"Buy three, Sting, we don't have time" said Rogue.  
"But…."  
"It doesn't matter" Rogue interrupted again, and left the shop after that.

Sting and the exceeds followed him a little after, carrying a bag each one. They resumed their way, while Rogue did his best to hide his disappointment. He didn't even want to stop at the start, so he shouldn't feel that way. It didn't matter and the other three were happy, after all. Just in that moment, Sting interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Rogue!" he said, and threw him the bag, that Rogue caught just by reflex "You can have half"  
"It's not necessary…"  
"Come on, weren't you hurry?" Sting didn't let him end and started to jog to the station.

Rogue followed him, trying to look pissed while he ate his part.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **12.- "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."**

* * *

What had started like a new and funny experience had turned into a disaster shortly before the nightfall. Sting and Rogue had decided to do a short trip on the weekend and, even though they wanted to arrive to their destiny that same night, the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the way.

They tried to fix it, but the solution was far away from their knowledge and they gave up at the end. To top it all, the place where the vehicle stopped had bad signal reception and it was difficult to communicate with the insurance company to get a tow. However, the answer was that, since it was very late, all the tows were busy or already gone, so they'd have to wait until the next morning. Rogue argued for long minutes with the phone, until he had no other choice than give up.

His mood wasn't the best at those moments and Sting was also upset, so the conversation that started like a complaint against the company soon evolved into an argument between them. They had blamed each other for not checking the car before leaving, have awful ideas and other things not related to the topic.

At the end, they had to enter the car because it got really dark and it hadn't been a warm day. The situation got worst once they were inside, since Rogue wanted a window half-open and Sting refused, starting a new fight. Finally, the blonde had ended by giving up, since, even when he was angry, he knew that they needed air moving in the car. Anyway, it didn't help to ease the tension.

Later, they were still on the back seat, sitting on the opposite sides. The temperature had kept dropping and, even when the car was still moderately warm, Sting couldn't stop the shivers on his body, probably because of his lack of proper clothing. Rogue did what he could to ignore it but, despite everything, he couldn't stop worrying about him.

"Take my jacket" he finally said, and he threw it on his head "It's cold outside."

Sting almost rejected it and started a new argument, but at the end he silently accepted it since he was tired and really cold. A little after that, he started to move towards Rogue's site. He did it slowly and just a few centimeters each time. When he got to his side, he said.

"I'm cold" his voice was barely a whisper "Can you hug me?"

Rogue didn't say anything, but he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to his body. Sting rested his head on Rogue's shoulder and the new warmth made him feel sleepy. After all, it didn't seem that they'll get help for the moment and they had argued enough already.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	13. Sorry I'm late

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **13.- "Sorry I'm late."**

* * *

He hadn't spent even twenty minutes on his date and Rogue already wanted to disappear from the earth. It wasn't like he expected great things on a first date with someone he didn't really know, but this was too much.

When his classmate had asked him to eat together, he had expected something cheap since there were both students but this… this! He took advantage of his date busy with the register to send a message with his phone.

'Help me'

Fortunately, he had an immediate answer.

'What happen?'  
'I need you to come for me'  
'Weren't you on a date?'  
'That's why I need you to come! And think a good excuse to take me from here!'  
'Ok, ok, where are you?'  
'At Mc, at the downtown'  
'Is that a joke?'  
'Hurry up!'

Just after he sent the last message, his date came back with two plastic trays. Right after that, he resumed the monologue he had been talking the first ten minutes that took them to arrive to the restaurant. At this point, Rogue wasn't even listening to him and he just nodded from time to time, while he was still putting attention to his phone, waiting for an answer. He had tried to keep the "conversation" at the start, for his good manners, but the guy just talked about himself and what he liked to do. Roghe thought that, at some moment, he heard him talking about all the good things his grandmother saw on him. Things were bad then, but it was when he suggested that they should lunch at McDonald's that Rogue totally gave up. Now he just hoped that Sting went there soon, and that he had found a good reason to run away.

Thirty minutes later, the blond hadn't appeared and his date, showing his politeness again, had eaten both trays, after Rogue didn't touch his. How had he done it without stopping his talking, Rogue didn't know. Just when he was guessing if he should hide in the bathroom for a long while, the main door opened and Sting entered running. He stopped for a moment to find Rogue between all the people and then walked to his table.

"Rogue!" he was expecting it, but his worried voice almost fooled him.  
"Sting? What are you doing here?"  
"Who is him?" The third person asked, but they both ignored him.  
"I was looking for you! It's an emergency! Police called me!  
"What?!" This time he didn't have to fake surprise. What the hell was Sting thinking?  
"I don't know what happened exactly but it seems that someone broke into our house. We must go to see what happened."

Rogue didn't need anything else. He got up from his seat and said

"I'm sorry, I have to leave"  
"It's okay, I understand. See you later"

Rogue wished he won't see him ever again, but he nodded and left as fast as possible, followed by Sting. After they had got away from the restaurant, he reduced the speed and asked.

"A robbery? Really?"  
"What? It's a good excuse" Sting said, smiling. Rogue shaked his head and the blond added "Sorry I'm late"  
"It doesn't matter. At least I could run away…"  
"How did you ended there?"  
"Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it"

Sting laughed on his face and Rogue crossed his arms, upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the blond said, while he tried to calm down. "Whatever! Since we are here, do you want to go to the movies? You said there's a new one you wanted to see."  
"I guess it would be okay" Rogue answered, trying to not ask himself how could Sting remember something he said more than a week ago. "At least it will distract me"  
"Good! You should go out with me, you know? I'm sure you would have more fun"

Rogue wasn't sure if Sting realized how that sounded but he preferred to avoid the answer. After all, maybe Sting was right.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **14.- "Can I have this dance?"**

* * *

Rogue left the ballroom to get a little of fresh air. The corridor was silent and dark, it was a good place to think. Too many things had happened in the last hours, including Lector's presumed death, the fight with Gajeel and its weird outcome, Sabertooth's defeat and, finally, the dragons' arrival, brought by his future self who wanted to conquer the world for some reason.

At least everything seemed to have ended well and Rogue swore he will never become what he had seen. Sting, for his part, had promised him he will never allow that the shadow swallow him.

That led him to another thoughts line. Sting. Who seemed to have changed so much in a little time. Or, to say the truth, who seemed to have returned to what he had always been. Rogue still remembered when they were both young and the blond was always ready to make new friends and fight for them. It was that way they had meet each other, after all. However, that behavior had ended by disappearing as the years passed by, suffocated under Sabertooth's doctrine where only strength was important. It had disappeared so slowly that Rogue didn't notice until it was too late. Maybe it took him so much time because Sting was still himself when they were alone. Anyway, at the end, their own relationship had cooled too.

However, Jiemma was gone and now they had the hope to build a new Sabertooth, one who valued the bonds between their members and not just the individual power. The celebration seemed a preface to the new phase they'll start and, even when Rogue enjoyed it as everyone else, he needed a little time alone to think about past and future. Away from all the noise and all the people who filled the room.

Despite he was lost in his mind, Rogue noticed the sudden current of warm air at his back when the door he had used opened again. It didn't turn, because his senses immediately told him who had joined him.

"There's any problem?" a voice said at his back.  
"I just needed a little of air" he answered.  
" Are you sure you're not thinking too much again?" Sting asked when he got to his side. Rogue couldn't avoid letting go a chuckle. He knew him so well.  
"Not too much. Just the necessary"  
"That's already too much" There was a little pause and the Sting added "Can I have this dance?"

Rogue turned around to look at him, and saw him with his hand raised as an invitation. He doubted a little but they were the only ones there. For any other person it would have been difficult to follow the music from the room, since it was muffled by the thick walls of the castle. However, their DragonSlayer senses clearly heard the new song starting. They danced in silence for a few minutes, until they got used to the music and their movements. Then, Rogue asked.

"Since when do you know how to dance?"  
"Well, you have to know these things when you're a mage, you know. They are always useful" Sting answered with a smile.

And there it was that smile that Rogue had learnt to love. It had been months since the first time he realized his feelings. In spite of everything that happened and in spite the distance that formed between them, Rogue couldn't avoid falling in love with Sting. Sometimes, he even thought that the feeling was mutual. However, at the end it didn't matter. Sabertooth was Sabertooth and the only important thing was being strong. What he could feel was irrelevant.

Or least it had been that way, because the master was gone and the guild had changed. He asked if Sting was thinking the same, since it was something in his eyes that Rogue, for the first time, couldn't read.

When the song ended and they stopped their dance, the blond leaned to him and answer the question he didn't ask. It was a soft and shy caress, almost like a butterfly wing over his lips but it was enough for him in that moment. They were full of time after all.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Sting asked, after a long and comfortable silence.

Rogue nodded and the blond lead him to the ballroom, still holding his hand.

* * *

 **N/A** : Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated


	15. I made your favourite

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **15.- "I made your favourite"**

* * *

When Rogue arrived home, the only thing he wanted was throw himself over the bed and sleep until the next day. Even though he was hungry, he didn't want to know anything about cooking something to diner and his plan was just disappear from the world until the next morning.

However, and to his surprise, when he entered the apartment it was illuminated, warm, and it smelt to food. He was to the kitchen and found Sting, who was busy doing the dishes and didn't notice him at the start.

"Rogue!" He said surprised when he noticed him "I didn't hear you enter"

He went to greet him immediately and Rogue too tired to worry about his wet hands.

"I thought you wouldn't be here today" Rogue said in a low voice.  
"That was the plan but I decided to come anyway"  
"Why is that?" The blond didn't answer and instead he said  
"Let's go to diner!"  
"Wait, I have to…"  
"Don't worry, I have everything ready"

And, even when it could sound like a lie, it was true. Rogue sensed something strange. It couldn't be a coincidence that Sting had decided to change his plans and make diner the same day. However, he preferred to do not pressure for the moment.

He ate in silence, while Sting told him what he had done that day. It hadn't happened anything special so he guessed the chatter was just Sting's need to fill all the silences with his voice. When they were done and before Rogue could do or say anything, Sting stood up again and said.

"We have dessert!" and he disappeared in the kitchen, just to come back with something that looked like a cake. "I made your favourite"

Rogue looked to the piece he served him, which really looked like chocolate, and asked.

"Why?"  
"Can't I?"  
"Sting…"  
"Because you had a bad day at work"  
"And how do you know that?"  
"I sent you a message and you didn't answer. The only reason why you don't answer me is when you are so busy that you forgot everything else"

Now that Sting said it, Rogue remembered to have seen a message a little after the lunch and he thought of answer it a little after, but at the end he forgot. Sometimes he was surprised of how sensitive his boyfriend was when he wanted. He didn't say anything and instead, he started to eat.

"It's burned"  
"What!? But… Damn, I'm sorry, I…"  
"It doesn't matter" Rogue answered as he kept eating with a smile.

* * *

 **N/A** : Honestly guys, I'm done. I think I'll quit the english fandom. I spent so many time doing this and still get nothing as a reward. I guess I'll stay in my native fandom and to the hell with anything else. At least it's way easier for me and I have more fun. I'm still not sure, and that's why I'm letting this incomplete yet, but I'll think about it this week and decided later.

Thanks for reading anyway, even if you think that 5 hours doing this stuff just so you can read t's not worthed a little note. Whatever.


	16. It's okay I couldn't sleep anyway

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Just one drablle today. Why? Check previous chapter.

Sort of second part to "Take my seat"

* * *

 **16.- "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway"**

* * *

There were few things Sting treasures more than his well deserved ten hours of sleep every night. Even though he could sacrifice them for worthy situations once in a while, generally he prefered to sleep enough and maybe a little more if he could. When he got a call at 2am he was about to throw the phone to the ground bit he saw the name showing at the screen at time. Once he did, he couldn't but answer it since the person calling was is something-more-than-friend-but-still-nothing-official Rogue and Sting had discovered that he couldn't deny anything to him. Also, he hadn't answered any of his messages in all afternoon and if Rogue was calling in the middle of night, it should be something important.

"Hi?"  
"Sting? You are still awake!" There was a little pause before the voice through the phone added "Wait, I woke you up, right?"  
"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway" It was a blatant lie but he hoped Rogue wouldn't notice it "What happened?"  
"Well, you see… Eh… Maybe it wasn't a good idea, I'm sorry…"  
"Rogue, you already called. Tell me what happened"  
"But…"  
"It's okay, don't worry"  
"No, it's not okay, it's my fault from the start but well… It's happened too many things lately and… Between one and another, I forgot that I have an important project for tomorrow. I had been working all afternoon with this and still I think I won't do it in time. Do you think…" Rogue interrumpted again but Sting didn't say anything that time, waiting for him to keep going. "Would you mind coming here and helping me?"

Sting understood immediately that saying yes was equal to skip sleeping that night, but helping his probably-official-boyfriend-soon with an emergency was in the 'worthy situation' category.

"I'm on the way" the blond said while he got out the bed and searched for something to wear between all the clothes he threw to the floor "I hope you have enough food and coffee"  
"Are you sure about…?"  
"I'm on the way!" Sting hung the phone before he could say something else.

Luck was on his side and he soon found a bus which take him to Rogue's house. He must have been waiting him for a whilw because he opened the door just a few seconds after he knocked.

Sting had been on his apartment before but he had never seen a disaster like what his eyes saw when he entered. There were rests of wood, cardboard and papers everywhere. Also, the other guy seemed to be at the edge of a mental breakdown, which had sense. If he had called him at two in the morning it was because he couldn't see any other option.

"What do I have to do?" Sting asked once he was near the half-done miniature "I must admit I don't have too much experience"  
"I'm so sorry Sting, I didn't want to bother you, if I had another option…"  
"Hey, I told you there's no problem, right? Just tell me what I have to do and then you can make coffee for us, I think we will need it"

His request has a second intention because he hoped that if Rogue had something else to do, he would get distracted and calm down a bit. He was right since when Rogue came back with two steaming cups he seemed much calmer that when Sting had arrived.

They started to work a few minutes after, without saying too much but without being bothered by the silence. Rogue did a few comments to fix something from time to time, but Sting didn't have too many problems following his instructions. When they finished, it was already dawning and they both had problems keeping their eyes open. They sat on the couch and, even when their intention was just resting a little, they were victims of their own tiredness. They fell asleep there, on the couch, leaning on each other.

* * *

 **N/A** : I'm a still a little bitter about everything with this fandom, but thanks to the few people that left comments here or in other sites I update, I'll keep going. Slowly, lazily and not really with all my heart, but I will. So here is this chapter, and probably I'll update tomorrow.


	17. Watch your step

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Next one! Just one again

* * *

 **17.- "Watch your step"**

* * *

Rogue had never been against technology, quite the opposite, he was always an avid user of it. However, on the past days he had started to wonder if maybe things were going too far this time.

Since the release of the new online game, Pokemon Go, the whole world seemed to have gone crazy. Normally, something like that won't bother him at all. Maybe even it would be funny to see so many people running around to try and catch a few data on their mobile phones.

However, the main problem Rogue was facing, was that Sting had always been a fervent follower of the franchise since the first time he saw the TV show and while it had been more than fifteen years since then, he didn't doubt to join the hunt as soon as the game was released.

And even that wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't because while he was doing that, he had forced Rogue to join too, and now he insisted on that they had to go out together every day to find their daily dose of pokemon. Even then, the blond had almost twice Rogue's captures and it wasn't just because Rogue didn't have so many interest on the game as him. Main reason was that the dark haired man had to spend almost all his time making sure Sting won't hit the walls or cross the street with the red light.

Honestly, the main reason why Rogue still agreed to go out with him to catch them all was because he wanted to be sure Sting will come back alive.

It was exactly that situation which had caused a fight between them, because Sting said Rogue was exaggerating and that he could take care of himself. The argument ended when a Vaporeon appeared and attracted all Sting's attention, and also the attention of anyone else who were playing near. Rogue was upset and didn't follow him at the start. Sting said he was a functional adult so he didn't need his help. However, he couldn't stop caring for his safety so he finally gave in and went with him. He found it following the steps of the famous pokemon, near the dock, but maybe he was a little late.

"Watch your step!" was the only thing he managed to scream before Sting fell to the water, too busy with his phone to notice he was at the dock's end.

Luckily for the blond, he wasn't the only one who was there and some of the other trainers in training were fast and tried to help him to get out the water. Rogue, who had a little heart attack meanwhile, ran as fast as he could towards him. When he got there, Sting was almost rescued and Rogue couldn't help but noticed that, first, he never dropped his phone and, second, he had a wide smile on his lips.

"Rogue" The blond said when he saw him "I caught it!"

The other one didn't know if he should be happy because he was okay or beat him for his recklessness. At least, the phone was waterproof or he could imagine all the whining he would have to face.

"At least you should be grateful that they help you to get out the water" was the only thing he said at the end. Sting listened to him with a smile, at least until Rogue added "And now we will go home"  
"What?" The blond asked, without wasting time before complaining "But it's still early and we have time to…"  
"You're totally soaked and have to change your clothes. Also, this had gone too far, your fell to the water because you weren't looking around!" Several witness seemed to agree with Rogue, although they also seemed to find the conversation funny to watch. Before Sting could think any good excuse to argue, Rogue extended his hand.

"The phone"  
"What!?"  
"Give me the phone, I'll take it. We will go directly to home and you'll change your clothes. If you do it, maybe, and just maybe, we'll go out tomorrow"

* * *

 **N/A** : Let's hope I'll move around and translate the next one soon...


	18. Here, drink this You'll feel better

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **18.- "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."**

* * *

Being a DragonSlayer had its benefits and one of them was that they almost never got sick. On the other side, when something could overcome their defenses illness kicked them, and kicked them hard. Besides, their incresed senses didn't help at all and sensory overload was usually dreadful when they felt weak.

That was the reason Sting was walking through the house with no light on and trying to reduce his noises at the minimum. Night had fallen hours ago, so he was using his own magic to light his way a little. He had spent all day and half the night awake but he didn't feel sleepy at all. He was more worried about Rogue, who had caught a cold the night before. It shouldn't be a problem but the dark haired man decided to hide his first symptoms and didn't take any precautions. Result was the high fever that Sting discovered when he was woke up with the soft groans Rogue was making.

The blond stayed by his side all day, changing the cold rags on his forehead and forcing him to take his medication. Fever had finally lowered a few hours ago and Sting dared to leave him alone for a while and went to get food for both.

It was something simple, toast and warm tea, but he doubted Rogue could eat something else and he didn't feel hungry. Sting entered the room, leaving the tray with food over the nightstand near the bed, and sat at the bed's edge while he turned his magic off.

"Hey, Rogue. Are you awake?"

A groan was the only answer he got, but the sheets moved and Rogue slowly raised from them. He looked terrible but better than he looked at morning.

"I brought you something to eat" Sting said in a whisper "I know you don't want to, but you have to eat anyway"

Rogue didn't seem to agree with him, but he obeyed anyway and lifted himself a little more on the bed. Sting helped him to stay straight and moved the tea nearer to him, along with the medication he had to take.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

Rogue listened to him and also managed to eat half a toast before his eyes started to close. Sting smiled, trying to cheer him up a little and leaned him back in the bed. Once he was setted, Sting sat near him to watch over his sleep.

* * *

 **N/A** : Nym wants to finish this to work on Stingue month...


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **19.- "Can I hold your hand?"**

* * *

Rogue being not really passionate about PDA was something that didn't surprise anyone. What really surprised people who didn't know them very well was how much Sting respected that, being so expressive himself.

Even though he had his slips now and then, specially when he was excited, he preferred to save his affection's displays to the safety of their home, alone or with just the exceeds. They didn't count because they were family.

Exceptions were too when he wanted to make Rogue mad, although the dark haired man had learnt to ignore him those times. Nevertheless, in general he was very careful of not overloading Rogue, or making uncomfortable.

However, after the last events, it was every time harder and harder to maintain his composure. He didn't want to expose his partner to a situation that would cause him discomfort with so many people around, but he needed something to keep him grounded. The war against Alvarez' empire had lead them not only to a complete defeat, but also to humiliation, something that Sabertooth didn't know how to handle.

The loss, the failure, feels like HIS failure, not only as guild master but also as a friend. It hurts to fail protecting his family, those who he loved, when they had needed him most. Even when Yukino could bring back his battle spirit back to the fight, once it was over he felt again that he was drowning under his feelings' weight. It couldn't stop feeling that he failed in the worst way. Did he has the right to be called master if he couldn't protect anyone?

While the other celebrated their victory, that came with a high price, he was determined to keep his smile, to not fail to his comrades with that too. Every minute that passed it was harder and that was why he looked around, searching for the only person that could gave him back some stability and walked to him as soon as he saw him.

"Rogue?" he said when he got to his side. It was barely a whisper, inaudible to anyone who didn't have the sensitive ears of his mate. "Can I hold your hand?"

The question left his lips with a weak and ashamed tone that he didn't want to give it. The reason was his raging feelings and also the embarrassment of knowing his request put his partner in a predicament. He didn't dare to raise his gaze to meet his eyes, unsure of what he would find there after his selfish request. That was the reason the arms that suddenly surrounded him took him by surprise. It didn't take him too much time to return the hug, hiding his face in Rogue's neck and closing his eyes. The hand caressing his hair surprised him too, thinking about how they were surrounded by other guilds, but he didn't fight against the calming feeling that he needed so much and Rogue gave him better than anyone else.

* * *

 **N/A** : Just one more...


	20. You can borrow mine

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

* * *

 **20.- "You can borrow mine"**

* * *

Student's life is hard and, even when you can try to think about all possible problems and ways to fix them even before they happen, there's always something than can go wrong.

Rogue discovered it on the worst way, when he was looking for his supplies to get ready for the test and found out his pen had disappeared. In some way, it had been reckless from him to trust his future to a single piece and maybe he should have hidden another one somewhere.

Anyway, it was already late to complain about it, he had just five minutes before the start of his class, before his first test at college and there he was, without pen and without time to find a new one. He started to question his own life and what mistakes he had done on his past lives to earn that punishment. His cheerful thoughts lead him to collapse on the table, feeling like he could cry right there even when he was too old for that.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from his side.

Rogue raised his head just a little so his left eye could look to the person who had spoken. It was his blond classmate who sat on the next seat since their first class but who had never talked to him before. Though Rogue guessed that if he had seen someone collapsing on the table like he had just done, he would have asked too.

Explaining his problem was embarrassing but at that moment he didn't have anything to lose

"I lost my pen" Rogue said before hiding his face on the table again.  
"Really?" There was a moment of silence and Rogue couldn't believe what he heard after it "You can borrow mine"

He raised his head again and saw his classmate with the precious object he needed so much.

"May I? But you…"  
"Don't worry, I have another one."  
"Thank you!" Rogue couldn't avoid smiling to his savior, just when the teacher entered to the classroom.

It was months later, when their relationship was already established when Sting admitted that he never had extra pens and that he actually had stolen one from a classmate.

* * *

 **N/A** : Aaand last one! I haven't write more drabbles so it will take time to update this.

I'm working on 3 OS about Spriggans and a birthday gift that I need to finish before September 15th. Also, I may write a daily drabble for Stingue this month (or not, I feel so lazy...), and I want to write a new chapter for my multichapter  
Soooooo, I have a lot of things to write and I usually push drabbles to finish my other things, but maybe for october I'll have new things?  
And possibily I will translate my Stingue angry kiss before that.


End file.
